


kintsukuroi

by KilluaZoldick



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick
Summary: Line without a hook, but with my own personal twist.Killua comes to term with himself and his feelings.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	kintsukuroi

Darling, when I'm fast asleep  
I've seen this person watching me  
Saying, "Is it worth it? Is it worth it? Tell me, is it worth it?"  
Because there is something, and there is nothing  
There is nothing in between  
And in my eyes, there is a tiny dancer  
Watching over me, he's singing  
"She's a, she's a lady, and I am just a boy"  
He's singing, "She's a, she's a lady, and I am just a line without a hook"

Baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you  
I need you here to stay  
I broke all my bones that day I found you  
Crying at the lake  
Was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden, oh  
And if I could take it all back  
I swear that I would pull you from the tide  
...  
Line without a hook, Ricky Montgomery.  
XxxxX

The last time Killua had seen Gon was at the world tree. He had Alluka by his side, keeping him from breaking as they turned their backs on each other. 

To some, it might have looked like they split up because of their goals. Gon’s was to meet his dad and Killua’s to protect his beloved sister. But there was so much more behind it.

When Killua had cried in front of the window to Gon’s hospital bed, he had found out something horrifying. Feelings. Not just any feelings, but love. As fucking cliche as that sounds. But those feelings became very clear to him when he feared of losing the one he so immensely loved, to no end. 

He would have given Gon everything to stay by his side. Thinking it was just what friendship meant, but in reality it was so much more. 

Killua came to the conclusion that he didn’t deserve to be with Gon.

Gon, who was brave. Gon, who was selfless, yet so selfish at the same time. Gon, who was his everything. Yet Killua was just.. a line without a hook. A former assassin, with more blood on his hands than a carnivore. A monster.

So he chose to leave Gon’s side, to find himself.

He was starting to doubt if it was worth it. As he cried endlessly in the darkest of the night. As he went for walks to not wake Alluka with his sobs. Often he walked to the park, to scream. Why was heartbreak so horrible?

He really was a wreck, without Gon by his side. 

Alluka was there and had it not been for her, he might never smile. For the times he didn’t spend with his sister, he spent crying. He really felt stupid and helpless.

But as time pasted, his mind began to understand.

Gon was never perfect, nobody is. What Killua loved wasn’t the cheery facade he tended to put up even at the most depressing times. No, what Killua loved was the moments in which he got to see the real Gon.

When they stargazed at whale island, Gon’s smile had left his face and they had spoken about their worries.

Whenever Gon had spoken about ging, he let his sadness through. Gon didn’t want to find ging, his real goal was to figure out why ging hadn’t wanted him. Why ging had left him and never cared to even visit.

Gon was flawed, yet he shone brightly. Gon isn’t a monster. Neither is Killua, he had come to figure out. Not a monster, no. A flawed human, just like Gon.

Gon is imperfect, like all other humans. 

Gon was a child. They were just children. Now Killua is 17. Still a wreck, but with newfound knowledge. Yet still just as empty as the day he left Gon’s side. Because in the end, two broken pieces will only be whole when connected again. 

Like a broken vase, it would never be the same once broken, but a broken vase can be fixed and the cracks can be filed with new pieces. New memories and new feelings. 

It was now three and a half year later, that Killua was ready to look Gon in the eye and tell him, that he needs him and that he loves him. 

It was now three and a half year later that Gon returned his feelings and held him tight. That Gon told him the words that he would always remember.

“I need you, for you are the only person who completes me”

“I love you, Killua, more than anything”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I just really like this song. I have been trying to write a reunion fic for a week now, but It just wouldn’t work out. So after crying over this song a few too many times, I chose to write a fic on it.


End file.
